ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Gregorl-Man
is an alien that appeared in the episode: "Fight to The Death! Dyna vs. Dyna". He also appears in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3, but only as False Ultraman Dyna. Subtitle: History Ultraman Dyna Gregorl Man Gregorl-Man was an alien from the Hercules M-16 Nebula who was part of a family of fighters. Known to teleport all around the known universe seeking powerful entities to defeat. Eventually, he wondered upon Earth; seeking to challenge Dyna (Note: He has once captured a Monsarger and has defeated him to show his abilities) as to prove his hearing of rumors of this powerful entity. Eventually, a deal settled between the two; using honor and fame as prizes, for a fight to the death. After the duel; he was defeated and returned to space. False Ultraman Dyna is a enhanced copy of Ultraman Dyna and only has two known types. False Ultraman Dyna is a form used by Gregol-Man during his fight with Monsarger and his duel with Dyna. The purpose of the disguise was to fool humans to not interrupt his duel with Dyna. Only two types have been used by False Ultraman Dyna: Miracle and Flash. During his fight with Monsarger, the imitation demonstrated increased stamina and agility, able to easily snap Monsarger's neck without trouble. The imitated Miracle Type does not fall short on any of the pervious boundaries and showed the same abilities as the false Flash Type did. Although faster and more powerful, False Ultraman Dyna was finally defeated after getting in a fist-punch-duel with Dyna in Strong Type and getting his face smashed in half. Data - False Ultraman Dyna= False Ultraman Dyna is the form Gregorl Man took to impersonate and defeat Monsarger II as Flash Type. While fighting the real Dyna, he uses Miracle Type in order to differ himself from the real one only that his version of Miracle Type has a bit of yellow accents. Stats *Height: 55 m *Weight: 47,000 t *Birthplace: R2 district Powers and Abilities *Increased Speed and Stamina: False Ultraman Dyna has overall greater stamina and speed than Ultraman Dyna. *False Dyna Finger Bullet: False Ultraman Dyna can fire finger bullets that are at the same power level as Dyna's finger bullets. *False Solgent Ray: False Ultraman Dyna can fire A dark colored version of Dyna's Solgent Ray that is twice as powerful. *Dimensional Portal: False Dyna can summon a dimensional portal to summon four large swords, camera saucers, and Monsarger II. *Multi Air-Kick: False Ultraman Dyna can kick an opponent multiple times while in the air. *Energy Barrier: Just like Ultraman Dyna; False Ultraman Dyna can create an energy barrier. *Camera Saucers: False Dyna can summon flying saucers with cameras that can over ride and project their recordings on screens. *False Dyna Flash Type: Just like Ultraman Dyna, False Ultraman Dyna can transform into Flash Type but only showed when he fought Monsarger II. }} Trivia *Unlike the real Dyna, Gregorl Man utters a grunt as he transforms into False Ultraman Dyna. *False Dyna is known to laugh and insult his opponents. *False Ultraman Dyna's suit was a modification on the backup Ultraman Dyna Miracle Type suit. *Gregorl-Man is actually an antihero. He only wants to fight Ultraman Dyna. However, but he is willing to attack civilians if they disturb their fight. *Gregol-Man is also called Gregol-Jin *False Ultraman Dyna is the only Intimation to have a transformation. **Also to note Gregol-Man transforms the same way Hediki Go does, by raising his hand in the air. *False Dyna's grunt is voiced by Takeshi Tsuruno who also portrays Shin Asuka and the real Dyna and Terranoid's grunts. *Even in the form of Miracle-Type, but all of False Dyna's attacks are based on the Flash-Type Toy Release Information False Ultraman Dyna/Gregorl-Man was released as an EX of the 1998 Ultra Hero Series in conjunction with the premier of his episode. False Ultraman Dyna has his own mold, instead of being a repaint. The figure sports three points or articulation, as well as beefy arms and legs. The figure was later released again as an EX in 2000 with Terranoid. False Ultraman Dyna's two releases had a very minor difference: that being that the 1998 version had a white color timer (possibly to attempt for a glossy look) while the 2000 version had a blue color timer. Gallery Video Pictures Gregorl.jpg Imitation_Ultraman_Dyna_Henshin!!!.jpg|False Ultraman Dyna Miracle-Type Dyna_Sunset_Showdown.JPG|Dyna vs Dyna showdown under the sunset fake_dyna_multikick.JPG|Imit Dyna's multi air kick Gregorl-FalseDyna-maskbreak.JPG|Imit Dyna's mask cracks. Imitation Ultraman Dyna human host vs. Asuka.jpeg|False Ultraman Dyna (human) vs. Asuka Imitation Ultraman Dyna human host.jpeg|False Ultraman Dyna human host Imitation Ultraman Dyna stance.jpeg|False Ultraman Dyna Imitation Ultraman Dyna vs. Monsarger.jpg|False Ultraman Dyna vs. Monsarger Imitation Ultraman Dyna vs. Ultraman Dyna1.jpeg|False Ultraman Dyna vs. Ultraman Dyna Strong-Type Imitation Ultraman Dyna vs. Ultraman Dyna2.jpeg|False Ultraman Dyna vs. Ultraman Dyna Flash-Type Imitation Ultraman Dyna.jpeg|False Ultraman Dyna Imitation_Ultraman_Dyna_finger.jpeg|Ultraman Dyna laughs Fake dyna.jpg|False Ultraman Dyna Gregorl-Jin.jpg|Gregorl-Jin Imitation Ultraman Dyna Promo.jpg|Promotional picture of False Ultraman Dyna Ultrmn Evl Tro.JPG|False Dyna with Evil Tiga, and Meemos at an Ultraman stage show Imitation Ultraman Dyna vs. Monsarger II.jpg|False Ultraman Dyna (Flash-Type) Vs. Monsarger II Imitation Ultraman Dyna face crack.jpg|False Ultraman Dyna face split Imitation Ultraman Dyna face smash.jpg|False Ultraman Dyna face crack Imitation Ultraman Dyna punch with Dyna.jpg|The infamous punch duel Gregorl-Jin look down.jpg|Gregorl-Jin Gregorl-jin look.jpg|Gregorl-Jin Imitation Ultraman Dyna HD.jpg|The promo picture in HD Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Fake Ultras Category:Videogame characters Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Imitators Category:Seijin Category:Monsters